


Son

by hopeassassin



Series: The Aomines [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Mindless Lion King-ish self-indulgence, Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeassassin/pseuds/hopeassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your son is awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched “The Lion King” again for the thousandth time, and this ended up happening. I don’t even know.

It was early morning.

 

In fact, it was so early that not even the sun had risen yet.

 

It was still the wee hours of the morning, and the Aomines were enjoying their quiescent slumber, as per usual.

 

However, in a somnolent daze, Daiki could almost swear he heard the excited pitter-patter of tiny feet outside the bedroom.

 

He discarded the notion immediately, believing it to be a figment of his mostly-sleeping mind.

 

Yet when the door to their bedroom opened, and a tiny boy made a dash inside, the former ace of the Generation of Miracles was all but forced into stirring.

 

“Dad!” the boy enthused, voice much too loud for such an unholy hour.

 

Daiki frowned with his eyes clutched closed, turning his face the other way.

 

“Dad, wake up!” The little person next to him insisted, shaking him as much as his tiny hands could manage.

 

“Your son… is awake…” Satsuki muttered, with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

 

Her husband grunted, turning away from his son as the boy started incessantly chanting for him to wake up.

 

“Before sunrise, he’s _your_ son,” Daiki grumbled, praying to the gods above for peace to be restored and for him to catch the last bits of slumber he still could.

 

It was difficult to achieve that kind of bliss when his four-year-old was pulling on his arm with all his might (unimpressive though it was), trying to tug him out of bed.

 

“Come on, dad! You promised!” the boy said, petulant anger lacing his tone.

 

Daiki heaved a sigh through his nose, sneaking a peak out of the corner of his eye at the clock on the nightstand. Just around dawn.

 

He sighed again, pushing himself up into a seated position with a tired groan.

 

“ _Fine_ , I’m up, I’m _up._ Calm down, sheesh…”

 

He dragged himself out of bed, guided by his son, through the motions of his morning rituals.

 

And all the while, Daiki swore that this was probably some kind of divine retribution for always letting Satsuki deal with him when he was still a baby.

 

He thought that the boy had been fussy just after he was born, but as a toddler he was so _full of energy_ , _all the damn time_ , that he could barely believe he had Daiki’s blood in his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the drabblest drabble I’ve ever drabbled. Fo’ real. There is no point to it. I just wanted this exchange to happen in a future Aomine family, so here it is.
> 
> Whole scene inspired and re-enacted from the Lion King movie beginning. No creativity involved here, just mindless self-indulgence. I’m sorry for existing. *disappears in a cloud of smoke*


End file.
